The Teddy Bear
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: It all started when Puck bought a teddy bear that says I love you. Rachel/Puck Puckleberry one-shot


I can finally see  
>That you're right there beside me, I am not my own<br>For I have been made new  
>Please don't let me go, I desperately need you<br>-Meteor Shower, Owl City

**DECEMBER**

The teddy bear Puck bought yesterday was meant for his girlfriend, Lauren but then again, Lauren wasn't those kind of girl who would actually cuddles a teddy bear. So, he decided to keep it for a while.

The teddy bear was light brown in color and very small. The teddy bear tummy wrote a simple note; **I LOVE YOU. ** Puck had thought to maybe, give it to Lauren on Christmas but his hand was, somehow can't let go of it. So, he bought her a different gift; a dinner.

And so, every night, he stares at the teddy that wrote _i/l/o/v/e/y/o/u. _while he strums his guitar.

He refuse to give it to his sister, even though she shrieked and cries. **Nopeyou'renotgoingtogetit **he would've said to her. Because the word _ILOVEYOU _must have meant something serious and would only gave to someone he _LOVES. _

Puck snorted at that thought. That teddy bear must _l/e/a/v/e._

**JANUARY**

He doesn't understand himself, the teddy bear wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to **throwitaway **so why can't he?

"What's up, man?" Finn greet him.

Puck look at him, shrugged it off, "Nothin. Just thinkin' (I guess)". Finn took sip of his drink, "About...?" he asked. Puck look at him, confused, lifting an eyebrow, "I'm not talking to you," he simply said and walk away.

Why would that little small teddy bear bug him _s/o/d/a/m/n/m/u/c/h_.

"Wait!" Finn stopped him, "Is it about Lauren?"

Puck back up a little, "What? What about her," he ask. Is there something he don't know. "Haven't you heard?" Finn look at him, trying to see if he was joking. "C'mon man, just tell me the shit already," Puck spat.

"So, you don't know," Finn nod. "Know WHAT?" Puck screams.

"Lauren Zizes is going to Canada,"

/./././.

Maybe he should give her the **teddybearthatsaysIloveyou**

But, of course there are some twist in the end. Lauren wasn't moving to Canada. She was just leaving for a few months due to her parent divorce or whatever (family business ain't something Puck really care about). So, he kept the little teddy bear.

A.G.A.I.N.

**FEBRUARY**

It was on Valentines Day when he saw her- Rachel Berry, sitting alone under a small tree, reading a book-a Nicholas Sparks book which she loves _sosososososo _much. She look so peaceful for someone who didn't get a single date on **valentinesday**. Puck just stare at her, like nothing else matter around him. He was thinking of something-he wasn't sure what, but he did.

Before he knew it, his feet was in front of Rachel Berry, his body stood still and a little teddy bear landed on the girl's lap. Rachel gasp, looking up, "Noah?" she said, as she pick up the little teddy bear. Puck look at her like he was bored, "Yah?" he reply casually.

"What is this?" she ask, raising an eyebrow.

"A teddy bear, a little teddy bear," he said, "A very, very small teddy bear,"

Rachel almost smile, "I can _see _that," she look at him again, "And?"

"It's Valentines Day," he shrugged. Rachel nod again, "I noticed,"

"So," he exclaimed, "You don't want the little shit?". Rachel, almost surprised, gasped, "This isn't _shit," _she told him. "This is cute,"

"So, it's a cute shit?" he said, sounding really stupid- which made Rachel throw her book at him. "Ow!" he yelp, "Berry!". Rachel crossed her arm, "Do you have anything else to say, Noah?"

"Do you," he started, "Or do you not want the teddy bear that says 'I LOVE YOU'? If you don't want to, I can just get rid of it and we can all move on with our life"

"No, no, I love it," she said, standing up, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Noah. It was very sweet of you,". That statement made him raise his eyebrow _Firstly, that little teddy bear was going to a trash can. Second, he was never sweet. Nope- never to anyone. Well maybe except for R/A/C/H/E/L._

"So," he tried to make a conversation, "Wanna hang out with me on Valentines Day?". Rachel bent down to pick up her book, "I think I can make it- wait, where's Lauren?". He rolled his eyes, "Canada," was all he manage to respond. Rachel shrug, "okay, no kissing or making out or sexing or touch me sexually," she said, pointing her finger.

Puck sigh, "Sure," he said, finally. Rachel put her arm around his and started walking together along the road. "So, wanna watch a movie?" Rachel suggest.

"Why not?"

**MARCH**

Puck was _b/o/r/e/d _so he went to Rachel's house.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" she ask, mostly surprised, "My dads won't be pleasant finding you here,". Puck snorted, "C'mon, My Little Hot Jewish American Princess . We both know you're parents aren't here," he said, walking in and making himself comfortable on the couch.

Rachel sigh, "do you want anything?". Puck, turning another channel, look at her, "Nah, come here, Berry, let's snuggle!" he said. Rachel hesitates. "Ugh, just snuggling, Raquelle. I promise," he rolls his eyes. Rachel slowly take a step towards him and finally sit closely besides him. Her head on the crook of his neck, and his hand swing across her shoulder.

The silence fills the air.

It wasn't any a/w/k/w/a/r/d silence, though. It was just a still moment of nothingness. It was comfortable. Puck seems to be humming 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City which was perfect for the moment.

There wasn't any f/i/r/e/w/o/r/k/s or **sparksfly **like most people felt, instead, there was a simple, sweet chemistry among them. It was as sweet as ice-cream.

"But drenched in Vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone,"

Rachel woke up the next day on the couch, with a blanket covering her body. She didn't know to feel rather glad or disappointed by Puck's absent. He was gone. Sigh. When Rachel stands up, she saw a paper inserted between the pages of her Nicholas Sparks book. She took it out and smile satisfied as she read it.

**Thankx for the Vanilla Twillight, Berry. See you at school.**

**APRIL**

**Puckcansing.**

Rachel knew that. Everyone knew that. His _sister _knew that.

So, one day, when Puck was strumming his guitar like he usually does, his sister walks in his room, sitting on his bed. Puck watches her and her next action. He waited and waited.

Until he realize he is not a patient guy.

"Tell me what you want," Puck said, nudging his sister with his toes. His sister slightly groan, "Where is the teddy bear?" she ask. Puck smiles, continuing strumming his guitar, "It's gone," he simply said. His sister hit him. He yelp.

"What did you do to him?"

Puck sigh. Having sister sucks. But... he loves his sister. "I gave it to someone,"

His sister look at him, disbelief, "Who?"

Puck leans in, "A human," he reply. It annoys his sister, "What's his name?" she ask. Apparently, she isn't a patient girl either. Puck groan, "_He _is a girl and _his _name is Rachel Berry, okay?" he said, almost unsatisfied. "Wait- Rachel? Can she sing?" she ask, now interested.

Puck narrowed his eyes, "Yes. She's in Glee club too,".

Puck's sister bite her lips, thinking. Puck look at her, feeling uncomfortable, "What are you thinking, mousey," he ask. He got a soft punch for calling his sister 'mousey'. Soon, she spoke up, "Can you ask her to come here and maybe, oh I don't know, sings with you," she hope.

**NO. **Those words run through his mouth. "But I want her to come and sings! I bet she's beautiful," she sang. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it, mousey," he said. Another punch came across his shoulder. "It's either she came here or I annoyed you to death,"

"Don't worry, you already do that," he tease her. But seriously, she will do that.

But, Puck knew why exactly his sister wants her to come here to sing with him; it's because she _lovelovelovelove _when Puck sings.

/././././

Rachel thought it was cute when Puck came begging her on his knees to sing with him at his house. It was even cute when Puck added he was doing it for his sister. So she agreed to it.

Rachel come to his house for dinner, which Puck's mom had already served perfectly for a certain Miss Rachel Berry. Rachel feels w.e.l.c.o.m.e.d and Puck's mom almost never believed they already date before (which Rachel laugh at this statement). Puck excuse himself and went up stair to grab his guitar. Rachel wait for him, feeling ready and confident.

He starts strumming his guitar and they sang 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls which Puck's mom felt very calm and his sister was _veryveryveryvery _happy.

"And maybe its true, that I cant live without you, Well maybe two is better than one" he sang.

Puck was actually glad he had R/a/c/h/e/l.

**MAY**

_Laurencamebackhome_

Rachel and Puck hadn't hang out since then. Puck just stop coming to his house and Rachel would stop waiting for him. Puck's mom had been pushing him about bringing Rachel again but he will reply **itsawasteoftime**. In this case, Rachel didn't mind, she guessed.

So, she went back on sitting underneath the tree, reading some more of Nicholas Sparks book that she loves _sosososo _much.

Until she stop and listen to the coffee shop across the street that put on Vanilla Twillight.

" The silence isn't so bad, Till I look at my hands and feel sad, Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly," she smiles. She just realize she .loves Owl City.

Every time Puck look at Rachel, he would have swear she saw her looking back at him- but she wasn't. And to tell you the truth, Puck wasn't staring at Rachel 24/7 like he did once- no more. It had been 3 weeks, 2 days, 5 hours and 17 minutes since Rachel and Puck had talk to each other, well, according to Finn by the way. Finn wasn't a stalker or anything, but he n-o-t-i-c-e-d something someone else should n-o-t-i-c-e.

/./././

It was late of May, during Rachel's absence, when Lauren broke up with Puck.

"Sources tell me you and Berry had 'something' when I'm out," Lauren snap. Puck look at her, "What? What 'sources'?" he ask, confused a little. "Don't change the subject, Puckerman," she said, mostly annoying, "What's up with you and Berry?"

"w-we had nothing!" was all he manage to choke out.

Lauren snorted, "Ha-ha, Liar," with that, it was all over now.

h.e.d.i.d.n.o.t.h.a.v.e.a.f.e.e.l.i.n.g.t.o.w.a.r.d.s **RachelBerry**

**JUNE**

**PuckwasmadatRachel.**

Rachel, was reading another of Nicholas Sparks book when a yell of her name was heard a few feet away, "BERRY!". She look up. _Puck. _Wait-why is he mad? "Oh, hey Noa-,"

"Don't _Noah _me!" he scowl, "Lauren broke up with me because of _you_,"

Rachel gasp, "M-me?" she stood up.

"Yah-YOU!" his voice rise, "We never had a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g, Berry! Why would you start such rumor! We were once Puckleberry but NO MORE. What part of that don't you freaking understand? "

"B-but I d-didn't do anyth-," Rachel tried to argue. "Ugh! That's it. I don't know you and you don't know me. We are strangers," he said, "No more Puck&Rachel,"

Rachel just stood there, speechless.

As his eyes stare in her eyes, he said, "Goodbye,"

Too bad, she couldn't say it.

There are things that we don't want to happen but _havetoaccept. _Things we don't want to know, but we **.learn**. and people we can't live without but h/a/v/e/t/o/l/e/t/g/o.

**JULY**

Rachel had cry, she admitted.

But she was hurt.

Like when she tried to ride a bike and fell down. There was a small cut on her knees and her dads will kiss it. She just wish someone would kiss her wounded heart.

So, she started singing 'Almost Lover'.

"I never want to see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me"

She didn't sing it loud, like she want everyone to hear. Instead, she sings it rather slowly. Sometimes, she sings it in her mind. She's dancing alone.

While the little teddy bear look at her, feeling sad.

/././././

Puck pick up the phone call that had been ringing all morning. _? _

But, of course it was never a stupid call when someone actually calls you on Saturday morning, right?

**Hello?**

_Hey, Puck, this is Finn. I want to-_

**Finn! What the hell?**

_Puck, Puck, listen to me!_

**OKAY- someone is better dying, Hudson!**

_Rachel! Rachel is..._

**AUGUST**

Puck had been there, holding her hand, whispering her some encouraging words and wait for her. It had almost been a month Rachel stuck in a coma since the car incident. Puck had been there, waiting for her to wake up and maybe, say something soothing or ridiculous.

"Hey, big brother," Puck's sister hug him from behind. Puck touch her small hand but his eyes still focusing on Rachel. "Hey, honey," Puck's mom greet him, "How are you? Is she fine?"

Puck nod, "Yah. She's doing okay," he said. Puck's mom almost cried, looking at her son, "Here is your guitar. As you wish," she put his guitar down. Puck look at his mom and smile- a genuine smile. "You know I love you," Puck's mom mouthed. Puck nod, "I know, I know," he whispers.

He kiss her hand once again. "Wake up, Berry, please wake up," he begged.

After his mom and sister left, Puck took his guitar and strums his guitar. He sings a it Right by Joe Jonas. Puck, somehow, hoped she would jump out of bed and sing along with him- he can only hope, can't he?

"You say you'll know when you really find the one but it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done, but i'd like to say that it's your fault but I know better, Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever,"

Little did he know, Rachel was watching him by the corner of her eyes. She didn't saw much, but just by listening, she could hear the sadness in his voice.

**SEPTEMBER**

It was the first day of September when she says his name.

"Noah," and he never felt any better. "Rachel? Rachel? Talk to me, babe," he said, rushing. "Doctor! Nurse! Someone!" he screams for help. Is she waking up? Is she really waking up? Puck almost cry but he (gladly) didn't.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait outside," a nurse said. Puck try arguing but he had no power in the hospital. So, he waited outside. He call Rachel's dads and they were both felt very happy and will be there as soon as possible. Then, he waited.

Rachel's dad shows up soon. They hug and thanked him. He nod, smiling, feeling proud. One of Rachel's dad pat his shoulder, "I'm happy it's _you,"_ Leroy said. Puck doesn't know what he really means but he just shrug it off.

"Do you want to come in?" Hiram invites him.

Puck shook his head, scratch his head, a half-smile appeared on his face, "Nah, you go on, first," he said. Is he crazy? The last time he had a 'talk' with Rachel was when he was screaming at her face.

Like he said, we are strangers.

30 minutes passed, Puck sat there, in the hallway, staring in mid-air.

"Puckerman," Hiram calls out for him. He stood up. "We are going home now. Can you take care of her for the rest of the day? We'll come over tomorrow and take care of her. You can rest then," Leroy ask him. Puck nod slowly.

After watching them leave, Puck walks in the room, hands in his pocket, he was looking down.

Rachel wasn't sure to say 'hi' or just let him greet her first. So, she just stare at him from her bed. While he lean against the door, still looking down. After a moment of silence, he manage to broke it by saying...

"I hate you more than ever, Berry,"

Surprisingly, Rachel wasn't really shock to hear that. "Why?" she whispers. Puck come closer until he was standing right next to her, "You made me wait and I don't like waiting," he explain, "Everyone has been worrying sick about you! Your dads, my mom, my sister, Mr. Shue, Kurt and," he hesitates, "Finn,"

Rachel look at him, trying to read his emotion, "And, how about you?"

He look at her eyes, sharply, "I hate you," he firmly stated.

Rachel sigh, a smile appeared in the corner of her lips, "Thank you,". Puck snorted, "For what?" he ask, rather rudely. Rachel gave him a sincere look, "For waiting," and took his hand in hers. Luckily, Puck didn't pull away. "You won't ever leave?" he ask.

"Never going to happen,"

Silence fills the air again until Finn came running in the room. (Kurt was there)

Rachel had taught him that maybe, w/a/i/t/i/n/g isn't so bad after all.

**OCTOBER**

Puck hadn't been talking to Rachel since Finn took care of her. Puck seems to show he didn't mind at all. He goes on with his life.

Sexting, sexing, and everything that involves sex.

He was okay with his life until one day, his sister came running in his room (again), wearing somewhat a princess costume. "What are you doing here, mousey?" he ask, rather annoying. His sister smiles, "It's halloween," . Puck raise an eye brow, "And?"

"I want to go trick-or-treat!" she jump. Puck knew she is asking him to join her trick-or-treating , still, he want to see if he can get out of this problem, "And?" he ask, pretending. "Please come with me?" she gave him the-puppy-dog face. "No," he stated.

"Noah, honey," his mom came up standing on his door room.

"Mom! No!" he stated and glares at his sister. "Awh, come on big brother!" she beg. "I'm not even sure if a Jews should celebrates Halloween. Isn't that against our religion or something?" he ask, still trying his effort of getting himself out of this problem. "Noah Puckerman, please, for me," her mom plead. He stares at his mom for a while.

"Fine," he shrug, "C'mon, mousey,"

/././././

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Trick or treat!" she smiles, looking at the tall man.

"Oh, how sweet, a princess!" he said, "Oh, Puckerman! It's you! Rachel, honey, it's Puckerman!"

"Mr. Berry? Oh, no sir. No need to tell Rachel I'm here," he told him.

But it was too late, Rachel is already standing next to his father. "Rachel!" Puck's sister jump, wanting a hug. Puck was shock to see Rachel, a little bit pale, "Oh, hey Emily!" she hug the little girl. "Noah," she breathed his name, "What are you doing here?"

"He's accompany me as a royal knight today!" Puck's sister giggles. Puck, meanwhile, rolls his eyes and smile at the same time.

"Urm, Rachel, dear, maybe you should join Puckerman and his sister," Hiram smiles. Rachel nod, "Thanks papa. Wait for me, kay?" she said, walking back in her house, grabbing some stuff, maybe. "Here is your candy," Hiram said, giving Puck's sister some candy. She happily reply with a cheery 'thank you'.

"Okay, I'll be back before you knew it, papa," she smiles, kissing Hiram on the cheek. Hiram simply nod. After the door slam shut, Emily Puckerman grab her hand. "C'mon!" she cheers.

Puck and Rachel hadn't talk to each other along the way because mainly, Emily was talking and Rachel would laugh while Puck snorted. Well, it was until somehow Emily found a bunch of others girls and decide to go trick or treat with them, leaving Puck and Rachel alone.

"C'mon, let me buy you some slushie," he offers.

Rachel, kind of smile, while tugging her arm with his. Puck seems a bit surprised at this but soon shrug it off. He knew how much Rachel had always love doing that.

**DECEMBER**

Rachel sat at her room, watching her neighbours setting up for Christmas. It was a pleasant view.

Rachel smile, she didn't really know what to feel.

_Puck and Quinn are dating! _The news that has been flashing on her computer screen since she woke up. She guess she was supposed to feel very happy for Puck. She is but she felt like she was burn too. How can she felt like this?

Then, a song come lingers in her ear.

"Will you catch my fall, Do you know me at all? It's like you never notice me, It's like you never notice me," Notice by Diana Vickers.

Rachel smiles and smiles and smiles.

Until she broke down and cry.

With her whole world seems to be falling to darkness, with her knees feeling too weak to stand, and her hand squeezing the teddy bear that says

I.L.O.V.E.Y.O.U.

**JANUARY**

Rachel felt sick.

That was all she can say.

**FEBRUARY**

It was on Valentines Day, when Puck was taking a stroll on the street, he saw Rachel.

Like she was sleeping.

"Berry!" he calls. "Yo Berry!"

But Rachel won't respond, a book in her hand. A Nicholas Sparks book, the same posture just like last year, under that same old tree. He came closer. "Why are you being so cold to me, Berry?" he ask, a smug look on his face. Then, he smile slowly after Rachel didn't respond, "Hey, I'm just kidding," he said.

"Rachel?" he shake her. He took some random water from a guy and throw it at her.

Rachel still won't wake up.

/././././

All of the Glee club member, Harim and Leroy was outside, waiting for the doctor's results.

"She needs a kidney transplant," the doctor said.

"What? How? Why?" Leroy ask, rushing.

Doctor command him to calm down, "The accident," the doctor said, "We weren't able to notice her kidney was failing before. Apparently, her successful kidney has been supporting the other troubling kidney since she was born. And when the accident occur, her successful kidney was failing ever since,"

"Well, why don't you notice it before?"

"At first, the successful kidney was still in a good shape of supporting the troubling kidney. Then, a few months past, the good kidney seems to be breaking down," the doctor explain.

Leroy and Harim had volunteered for their kidney but they didn't pass the blood test.

Finn also tried, but fail.

Mr. Shue tried too, but fail.

Until, Puck raise his hand and decides to give it a shot.

He pass.

**MARCH**

Rachel saw Puck making his way towards her, under the big tree.

"Hey," Puck greet her.

Rachel could only smile. Puck didn't reply the smile, though. He just sat next to her.

"You promise you won't leave me," he started.

Rachel look down, "I'm sorry," was all she manage to say.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel spoke up, "Thanks," she told him, under her cold breath. "I owe you my life, Noah," she continued. "Yah, you're damn right," he respond, a bit rudely, "I won't let you leave me, Berry. The world will be boring if you weren't around,"

She have to giggle at that as she rest her head against his shoulder.

"Noah, can I tell you a secret?"

Puck didn't say anything but Rachel knew he was listening. Puck's a great listener... well, sometimes.

"I think I'm in love with you," she smiles, closing her eyes.

Puck hold her hands. "Can I tell you mine?" he ask. He could feel Rachel nod.

"I think I'm in love with you too," he kiss her head, "No- I know I love you,"

But, deep down, Rachel already knew that. A very, very small teddy bear told her so.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! This is my second glee fanfic! I'm so excited! My first fanfic was about FinnRachel but I don't like them so much. Anyways; I'm here to talk about Puck/Rachel. I just love the both of them. OKAY- i know this sucks. It was supposed to be short but my head- ugh- it's sucks big time right? So, anyway, if you don't understand about the kidney transplant; Before the accident, Rachel's first kidney is damage but her second kidney was supporting the first kidney well enough. Then, she got herself into an accident (As written in the fanfic) but the doctor fails to notice her second good kidney is failing because it really weren't at first. Then a few months past, the kidney failing was starting to take it effects and boom! Rachel was found unconscious.**

**So, is it bad? if its really, really bad, please tell me. **

**And I know I made grammar problems... :(  
><strong>


End file.
